The Lighthouse Tale
by ThePinkMoonPlatoon
Summary: Sherlock AU. "I am a lighthouse, worn by the weather and the waves. I keep my lamp lit, to warn the sailors on their way." Songfic based on The Lighthouse Tale by Nickel Creek. Johnlock feels. Please read and review!


**This is a songfic, based on The Lighthouse Tale by Nickel Creek. Please, please listen to it! So heartbreakingly beautiful! I changed the words a little, just from 'girl' to 'boy' to fit with the story and the relevant 'she's to 'he's but it doesn't affect the song at all. Enjoy!**

_I am a lighthouse, worn by the weather and the waves.  
I keep my lamp lit, to warn the sailors on their way. _

_I'll tell a story, paint you a picture from my past.  
I was so happy, but joy in this life seldom lasts. _

I stood alone, as I always did. I was built up brick by brick by many, but none stayed with me. So I was alone. The only I could do was warn the ships away, save them from the forces they didn't see, the rocks playing hide and seek in the water, waiting for the wind. Time had no meaning to me, but I know I was alone long enough to feel it. My lit lamp offered a gentle glow of company, shadows cast that could have been friends. __

I had a keeper, he helped me warn the ships at sea.  
We had grown closer, 'till his joy meant everything to me.

_And he was to marry, a boy who shone with beauty and light.  
And they loved each other, and with me watched the sunsets into night._

One day the man with the curly hair climbed my stairs, bringing boxes and gifts to sit inside me. So Sherlock became my keeper, his name weeping out of cracks and crevices of my tower. He didn't have many visitors and he'd talk to the walls, painting them with words. I needed a person to help me and he needed someone to listen, so together we were. When he talked to me he was happy, excited, his joy making my lamp shine a little brighter.

Then his friend started to visit more and more. His name was John, I heard Sherlock saying it in his sleep. Soon he brought boxes and gifts for me too, and slept in with my keeper, warmth and joy radiated more than ever. The boy was not so different to Sherlock; light shone out of him, where Sherlock emitted energy, buzzing like a wasp.

They were overlooking the sea, sunset fading into night, perched on my roof. My keeper turned and kissed the boy, softly and full of love. The three of us sat together in the purple dusk, contented. And then they were to marry, more people visited us, running out when Sherlock yelled at them. John just giggled, rubbing my keeper's hand. __

And the waves crashing around me, the sand slips out to sea.  
And the winds that blow remind me, of what has been, and what can never be.

He'd had to leave us, my keeper he prayed for a safe return.  
But when the night came, the weather to a raging storm had turned. 

The waves had crashed a few days before, and now I can only think of this time when we were happy, and it makes me happy until it sweeps away with the sand. Happiness is like a sandcastle, the sea will eventually wash it away.

My keeper had stood and kissed his husband goodbye, sorrowful eyes asking him not to go, but, alas, John insisted on his voyage. The moon was already visible in the sky, the sun just beginning to leave. Sherlock yelled at my walls, shooting out reasons why John would have a safe return. He was never usually wrong.

But the semi-calm turned to a storm when the blood sunset nestled behind the far reaches of the sea. Dark grey that could even be seen against the black night, the stars did not shine.

Sherlock ran up my tower, frantically using my light to find the boat that his beloved was onboard. I don't know if it was Sherlock yelling or the waves, but only one who called out would get John. We found the ship, hugely off course, and all I could do was shine, shine like the stars refused to. My keeper tugged at his hair and screamed, but he watched helpless as the ship found one of those rocks, pushed by the wind.

_He watched his ship fight, but in vain against the wild and terrible wind.  
In me so helpless, as dashed against the rock he met his end._

And my keeper tumbled to my floor.

It took him a little while before he jumped up, bouncing off my walls and he ran to the water-covered sand. He called out and yelled and screamed until the sun lit the horizon.

_And the waves crashing around me, the sand slips out to sea.  
And the winds that blow remind me, of what has been, and what can never be._

Then on the next day, my keeper found him washed up on the shore.  
He kissed his cold face, that they'd be together soon he'd swore. 

The sea had receded, revealing splintered wood and bodies across the beach. Sherlock waded into the saturated sand, searching frantically, but I could see what he was looking for.

His knees hit the sand next to a pale figure.

His hands hovered over the body of his beloved, before he pressed his entire body close into John. He held him and kissed his face, the light gone. Sherlock spoke, his lips barely moving, I could hear the faint caress of his words in the salty sea air. He's promised that be together forever.

Tears rolled down his face as he let the sand grave claim its treasure.

_I saw him crying, watched as he buried him in the sand.  
And then he climbed my tower, and off of the edge of me he ran. _

His footsteps were heavy against my staircase, as he reached my roof.

He spread out his arms and simply gave in to gravity.

_And the waves crashing around me, the sand slips out to sea.  
And the winds that blow remind me, of what has been, and what can never be. _

The waves crashed around me and my keeper, together forever but I'm always alone.

And I still hear on the wind his promise. But the heart of me lies at the bottom of the ocean.__

I am a lighthouse, worn by the weather and the waves.  
And though I am empty, I still warn the sailors on their way.


End file.
